The Boy Who Breathed Fire
by 1800hotlinebling
Summary: He was a freak. All that could come from his hands was destruction. And so he ran. But no one can leave their past behind them.
1. Chapter 1

**Erikur: Iceland: 19  
>Lukas: Norway: 21<br>Matthias: Denmark: 22  
>Abela: IceNor Mother  
>Barri: IceNor Father  
>Randoms: Razmus <strong>

**I would like to point out that this is very different from Avatar. There is element bending, using, or whatever the word is. In the story, everyone can bend (Or use their talent). Only a select few can't. **

**(Also, my penname used to be The-Faygo-Person. I am now, obviously, icelandisagaygay.)**

**I hope you enjoy it!**

**~iceland**

* * *

><p><em>Prologue<em>

_His mother held his hands in hers, her grip tight. She stared down at their hands, her face unreadable. "You cannot let them find out." She said, her voice stern. "You aren't like us. You're different… and that is dangerous. If they find out, they won't hesitate to kill you. They won't hesitate to kill all of us. Do you understand what's at risk here?"_

_Erikur stared at her, his eyes wide. Tears formed at the corner of his eyes, threatening to fall. He swallowed, and forced himself to nod. The tears fell down his face, his breath coming out shakily. His mother stared down at him, her eyes emotionless._

"_I don't know how this happened." She whispered harshly, her grip on his hands tightening. "I don't know how you became a… a freak." She let go of his hands, letting them fall to his lap. "You need to learn how to control it. How to hide it."_

"_What's wrong with me?" Erikur asked, his voice hoarse. "I-I didn't do-"_

"_You're a freak." His mother stated, her eyes still staring at his hands. "You're full of fire… flame. All you can do is burn."_

"_I'm a freak." Erikur said, his voice soft, as he stared down at his hands._

"_You need to hide it." She said, suddenly grabbing him by the shoulders, her eyes going wild. "You can't let anyone find out! It can only stay between you and me. No one can know. Not your father, and not your brother. Only us."_

"_Only us…" He repeated, reaching up to wipe away the tears._

_Their tent flap was opened, his father peeking his head on, a warm smile spread across his face. "Abela, elskan. They need you with the elders." He said, before giving his son a short wave and stepping back outside into the cold._

"_No one can know." She repeated, before standing and stepping out of the tent._

_He stared down at his hands, his whole body shaking._

_All he could do was burn._

_He was a freak. To his mother, to himself._

_A freak. And that is all he would ever be._

* * *

><p><em>And if we should die tonight<br>We should all die together  
>Raise a glass of wine for the last time<br>Calling out father oh  
>Prepare as we will<br>Watch the flames burn auburn on  
>The mountain side<br>Desolation comes upon the sky  
>Now I see fire, inside the mountain<br>I see fire, burning the trees  
>And I see fire, hollowing souls<br>I see fire, blood in the breeze  
>And I hope that you remember me<em>

_I See Fire-Ed Sheeran_

* * *

><p><em>~~ Ten years later<em>

"So tonight's the big night, eh?" Razmus asked, slapping Barri on the back. "Your boy Lukas is turning...what is it now...twenty-one! It seems as if just yesterday he was clinging to your legs!"

Barri smiled. "Yes...He has come a long way, hasn't he? I remember when Abela taught him his first trick with the ice. Such good memories...It's sad that we were never able to teach Erikur anything, with his lack of ability, ya know?"

Razmus nodded, his smile fading in the slightest. There was a moment of silence between the two men, until Razmus brought back up the conversation, as he always hated silence.

"Your son, Erikur, he always keeps to himself. Why is that? You'd think that coming from you he would be more out there!" Razmus said, laughter shaking his broad shoulders.

Barri shook his head, a sad smile forming on his face. "I don't know. Ever since Abela died he's been so...I don't know. It's like he doesn't trust us. I can't see why though."

Lukas glanced over at his father as he and Matthias passed by him and one of his friends. Again, they were talking about Erikur and his proneness to keeping to himself. To blocking the rest of the world out. It was as if Erikur existed only to be a conversation starter among the village. Other than him keeping to himself, he was one of the only ones without the ability to 'bend' with water. In fact, he was the only one without the ability.

'Collirio omnium oculos', as some of the elders and adults would call him. But to put it more simply, he was just 'untalented'. Already being introverted, he was automatically an outcast for his lack of ability. It was no wonder that he always kept to himself, barely ever speaking to anyone else in the village, other than his father and brother.

"I can see why." Lukas scoffed, after they had passed his father and Razmus, their laughter still loud as they went on.

"Just ignore them." Matthias said, patting him on the back. "And forget about your brother. Tonight is about _you, _remember?"

Lukas rolled his eyes before picking up his speed, staying two steps ahead of Matthias. "Right." He said, glancing back at Matthias. "Tonight is about me. Exciting."

Matthias crossed his arms over his chest. "At least try to have fun." He said, sticking out his bottom lip.

Lukas stared back at him, his gaze icy. "No promises." He said, his frown turning into a smirk.

* * *

><p>Erikur stared down at the fire, listening intently to the crackles, drowning out the sound of the commotion around him. He wanted to reach out and touch the flame, he longed for it. But he couldn't. He had to hide it. He had to control it. No one could know. No one could know he was different...that he was a freak.<p>

He had hidden it for ten years. Ten long years. And somehow, he had managed five of them without his mother.

But lately, he had felt it growing stronger. His want, his longing to use his ability. To feel the flames in between his fingers.

And tonight was one of the worst nights imaginable for him. His brothers birthday.

"How come you aren't enjoying yourself?" Someone asked, bending down beside him.

Erikur glanced over at Matthias, who had a large smile on his face, and a mug of beer in his hands.

"I am enjoying myself." Erikur said, motioning to the fire, trying to hint that he wanted Matthias to go away.

Matthias shook his head and sat down beside him, setting the mug down beside him. "Sure you are." Matthias said, patting him on the arm.

"Well, I _was _enjoying myself. But then you came." He said, rolling his eyes.

"No need to be rude."

"Why don't you go bother my brother?" Erikur said, motioning for him to leave.

"No. I want to bother you." Matthias stated, nudging him with his elbow.

"Well I don't want you to bother me." Erikur grumbled, nudging him back.

"That's just too bad."

Erikur sighed, and pushed himself closer to the fire. He glanced back at Matthias who was staring at the fire, the smile on his face dropping.

"You know, I've been wondering…" Matthias said, glancing at him. "You're untalented."

"I know that." Erikur said, his heart beating faster.

"But how could that have happened?" Matthias asked, his gaze turning towards Erikur.

"I- I don't-"

"It only happens if one of the parents was untalented. And both of your parents were talented. And Lukas turned out talented, so why not you?"

"It-it happens."

"No. You're not untalented." Matthias said, scoffing. "You're hiding your talent."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes you are. I know I'm not the smartest, but I'm not stupid."

"Go away." Erikur said, pulling his knees to his chest. "Just leave me alone."

"Use your talent." Matthias said, grabbing Erikur by the shoulder. "Show me."

"I said go away." Erikur mumbled, pulling away from him.

"Not until you show me." Matthias said, grabbing his arm.

"What don't you understand about _go away_!" Erikur hissed, pulling his arm from Matthias' grasp.

Before either of them could say anything else, the fire in front of them rose, becoming a twisting wall of fire. Someone behind them screamed.

Matthias stared at him wide-eyed, before he scrambled away from him, clearly frightened.

Erikur pushed himself from the ground, attempting to pull his eyes away from the fire, watching as it went higher and higher, becoming even more terrifying.

"You're…" Matthias said, his voice shaking. "You're a monster…"

The word repeated itself over and over again in his mind.

Monster.

_Monster._

Someone shouted for him to be grabbed.

There was a second of silence, as Matthias and Erikur stared at each other, before Erikur turned and ran.

_Monster._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Icelandic: Elskan: Darling,<br>Latin: Collirio omnium oculos: Untalented**_


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm glad that so many people enjoyed the first chapter! It was nice reading all of your comments!  
><strong>

**And a quick thank you to SomeSnowInShell for correcting me on Iceland's name! I won't be changing it last chapter due to laziness, but it will be corrected this chapter! **

**Norway: Lukas  
>Denmark: Matthias<br>Iceland: Eiríkur  
>Randoms: Razmus, Horst<strong>

**I hope you enjoy it!**

**~iceland**

* * *

><p><em>There was a second of silence, as Matthias and Erikur stared at each other, before Erikur turned and ran.<em>

_Monster._

* * *

><p><em>Can I clear my conscience,<br>If I'm different from the rest,  
>Do I have to run and hide?<br>I never said that I want this,  
>This burden came to me,<br>And it's made it's home inside  
>If I told you what I was,<br>Would you turn your back on me?  
>And if I seem dangerous,<br>Would you be scared?  
>I get the feeling just because,<br>Everything I touch isn't dark enough  
>If this problem lies in me<em>

_Monster-Imagine Dragons_

* * *

><p>"Why didn't you ever tell us?" Razmus hissed, gripping Barri by the shoulders tightly.<p>

"I didn't even know." Barri said, his voice distant. "He-he never told me…"

Razmus let go of Barri's shoulders, before giving him a slight shove back. "We need to find him." Razmus said finally, running a hand through his hair. "Bring him back here."

"Are you going to hurt him?" Barri asked, suddenly snapping back to reality. "I don't care what he's hidden, what he's done. I don't care. He's my son. You have to promise me you won't hurt him." Barri pulled Razmus forward by the collar of his shirt. "If you hurt him, I won't hesitate to kill you."

Razmus laughed, before pushing Barri back. "I won't hurt him." He said, glancing down at his sword holster. "I promise."

Barri nodded, before one of the men of the village grabbed him by the arm, and led him away.

Razmus stared after him.

"Promises are easily broken…" He whispered.

* * *

><p>Matthias stared after Eiríkur as he ran, still in a slight daze over what had just happened. He shakily pushed himself from the ground, before stumbling after him, in an attempt to bring him back. But before he could go any further, someone grabbed him, asking him if he was okay, and dragging him away from the fire which had suddenly died out, and was now only ash.<p>

"But what about...what about-" He stuttered, trying to push the person away.

Another person grabbed his other arm, and they dragged him away from the fire.

"The men are going after him." One of the people said, sitting him down at a table. "He'll be fine."

"No-he's-they're going to kill him. Aren't they?"

There was silence.

"It's all my fault…" He said, resting his head in his hands. "I called him a monster…"

"It's going to be fine."

"I need to go after him."

"You need to stay here." One of the people said, reaching for him.

"Shut up." Matthias hissed. "I'm going after him."

They made no attempt to stop him from standing and rushing out. Once he was outside, he glanced around, making sure that no one was following him, and checked for his axe, which was still strapped to his belt.

Before he could take another step, someone gripped him by the arm and spun him around.

"Where is my brother?" Lukas hissed, his eyes narrowed. "What did you do to him?"

"I didn't-I-I-didn't you see what he did?"

"Of course I did. Now answer me, before I kill you. Where is my brother?"

"I don't know. But I'm going after him." Matthias said. "I-It's my fault he ran off. So I'm going to find him."

"No you aren't. Both of you are coming with me."

They both turned to see Horst, the village leader. He held a sword by his side, his grip tight on the handle.

"I want to know what's going on." He said.

"But-"

"I don't care if you're going after him or not. You're coming with me, _right now_." He grabbed them both by the arms, before dragging them with him. "_Both of you are going to explain to me what the fuck happened back there." _He hissed, his grip tightening on both of their arms.

Matthias kept his gaze forward as Horst dragged them along. He had to find Eiríkur before anyone else did. He knew what would happen if they found him.

And he would never be able to forgive himself if it happened.

* * *

><p>He could hear them, he could hear their shouts. They were coming for him. He had let himself slip. He had done the unthinkable. Everything that his mother had tried to protect was now pointless. They knew, and they were going to kill him. Kill his father, kill Lukas.<p>

He couldn't run fast enough. He was too slow. An arrow went flying past him, nicking his arm. Thin droplets of blood formed on the wound, and he ran faster, trying to ignore the pain. Another arrow cut along his cheek. He could taste blood.

It wasn't long before his legs collapsed from under him, and he fell to the ground, his lungs screaming for air. His breaths came in gasps.

Something sharp pressed against the back of his neck.

"Eiríkur." The person said, their voice stern.

He glanced up to see Razmus, no emotion spread across his usually smiling face.

"Please…" He croaked. "Don't kill me."

Razmus glance behind him, before he took his sword away from Eiríkur's neck, and bent down beside him.

"Don't worry," He said, patting him on the shoulder. "I'm not going to. I'm going to help you."

"How?"

"I know of a place. It's accepting of all talents."

"Why should I trust you?" Eiríkur hissed.

"Because you don't have any other options."

There was a moment of silence, before he nodded. It was his only chance.

"You need to go south. It isn't far, and no one from the village would dare look for you."

"Can you promise me that?" Eiríkur asked.

"Promises are easily broken." Razmus said, shaking his head. "But...yes. I promise."

There was a shout, not far behind them.

"You need to go." Razmus said, pulling him up. "Now. I'll cover for you."

Eiríkur stared at him for a second, still unsure if everything he had told him was true.

Razmus nodded.

And again, he ran.

* * *

><p>"Did you find him?" Horst asked, glancing back at Lukas and Matthias.<p>

"He was too fast for us." Razmus said, shaking his head. "He is long gone."

"He wasn't too fast for you." Horst said, his voice quiet. "You were just too slow." He turned back to Lukas and Matthias, who stared intently at them both, waiting.

"Did you-"

"Silence." Horst said, cutting Lukas off. "You will both wait here with Razmus." Horst pushed past Razmus, who still stood at the entrance of the tent.

"Did you find him?" Lukas asked after Horst had left.

"Yes." Razmus said. "But he's long gone."

"What do you mean?" Matthias asked.

"I helped him escape. I couldn't have brought him back here...he would have been killed."

"Where did he go?" Lukas asked. "If you did anyth-"

"I can't tell you."

"Why not?" Lukas hissed.

"Because then you'll go after him. And I promised him something."

"What?"

"That no one would look for him."


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm happy that everyone enjoyed the second chapter! But anyway, chapter three. Let's see how this goes. *huff***

**Also I apologize for not updating sooner. I got a bit lazy. So again, I apologize.**

**Belgium: Anri: 22  
>Netherlands: Lars: 24<br>Hungary: Elizaveta: 25  
>Norway: Lukas<br>Denmark: Matthias  
>Iceland: Eiríkur<strong>

**I've been waiting to write a certain part in this chapter for a while now. It leads up to some parts I've been wanting to write for a really, really long time.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy it!**

**~iceland**

* * *

><p><em>Cold, dark sea<br>Wrapping its arms around me,  
>Pulling me down to the deep.<br>All eyes on me.  
>I pushed you away<br>Although I wished you could stay.  
>So many words left unsaid,<br>But I'm all out of breath._

_Sinking Man-Of Monsters and Men_

* * *

><p>"<em>Because then you'll go after him. And I promised him something."<em>

"_What?"_

"_That no one would look for him."_

* * *

><p>It had been a month since anyone in the village had seen Eiríkur, and it didn't seem that he was going to come back. Some thought it was for the best. Some thought it was a blessing. After what had happened at his brothers birthday a month prior, some were ready to kill him as soon as they saw him. Some thought that he was already dead.<p>

But there were still a few who wished for his return, no matter how unlikely.

"We need to find him." Lukas said, his grip on his daggers handle tight.

"I know." Matthias said, his voice distant. "We're going to."

"I don't care if I have to kill Horst." Lukas seethed. "I'm going to find them. They can't keep me here forever."

"Yes, they can." His father said, sitting down beside him. "And they will."

"Do you not want to find him?" Lukas hissed, not bothering to look over him.

"Lukas, I love Eiríkur. But I think we need to come and face the fact that-"

"That he's _dead_?"

Barri stared down into his lap, trying to ignore Lukas's and Matthias's eyes, which were set intently on him. He closed his eyes and sighed.

"Yes." He said. "That he's dead."

There was silence.

Then Lukas sighed. "Do you think he's a monster?" He asked, his voice quiet.

"N-No, I-"

"You think he's a monster." Lukas said, his voice barely audible.

There was again, silence.

* * *

><p>He could see someone walking along the edge of the water, staring down into the depths. He tried to wave it off, pretend that the person was a figment of his imagination, the product of his hunger and thirst. He tried to blink the person away, but they remained. They looked up at him from the water, the hood of their cloak remaining over their face, blocking it from his vision. There was a minute of silence as they stared at each other, only the water making a sound.<p>

The person pulled down their hood to reveal a woman, looking about in her mid-twenties. Her eyes were an unnatural green, and pierced him like daggers. There was a warm smile on her face. It left him feeling uneasy. While her smile was warm, her eyes were cold.

"Are you alright?" She called over to him.

He wanted to respond, but the words caught in his throat. Her smile fell when he didn't answer, and she pulled the hood back over her head. She quickly disappeared behind the rocks and from his vision.

The only thing he could hear was the water as it gently flowed downstream.

"Who are you?"

He jumped, and turned to face the woman who had been across the water. Her frown was gone, replaced but a look of concern. She reached for his face, to where the arrow had cut him.

"You're hurt." She said, running her fingers over the wound. "Why won't you speak?"

He swallowed and remained silent. Her mouth formed into a thin line.

"I'm going to take you back to my home. But I need to know your name."

"Eiríkur." He said, his voice hoarse.

"Will you come with me?" She asked.

He nodded once. She took him by the hand and led him along the way she had come.

"Where did you come from?"

"Rjukan." He said.

"Were you sent by a man named Razmus?"

He remained silent. A small smile formed on her face.

"I think it would be best for me to explain to you everything once we reach my home."

* * *

><p>"How far until we reach them?" Anri asked, pulling out a chair for herself at the table.<p>

"At least two more months." Lars said, twirling the tip of his dagger around on the table. "Two months too many."

"We'll get there eventually." Anri said, smiling. "And then, we'll do whatever we please. They won't even know what hit them."

"We can't get there soon enough…"

Anri slapped the blade of the dagger, sending it clattering from his hands to the floor.

"Why do you want to get there so fast anyways?" She asked, the smile leaving her face. "It's just another random old town, and another random old attack. Why is this one so important to you?"

He stared off to the side, sighing.

"You really aren't going to tell me?" She asked, scoffing. "Alright. See if I care. It's not like I'm your sister or anything."

"You'll know once we reach Rjukan." He said.

"If you're acting this moody, then it really must be important." She joked, laughing. "If I know once we get there then there's really no use in prying. Can't wait to find out what it is." She stood and pushed the chair back under the table before walking out of the room, gently closing the door behind her.

Lars stood from the table, and bent down to pick up the dagger.

Another old random town. Another random old attack.

She knew nothing. Absolutely nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>So now we know what happened to little ol' Eiríkur. At least he's in good hands. But what's up with Lars and Anri? Only the next chapter will reveal all that is hidden. <strong>

**Okay that was lame.**

**Rjukan is a town in Norway. I just googled small towns in Norway and that one had a few articles on it so I went with that. If anyone isn't okay with that then I'll gladly think of some random name to replace it with.**

**~iceland**


	4. Chapter 4

**And we finally have the next chapter. Where some stuff that happened last chapter finally gets clarified. Yayy.**

**Anyway, I'm sorry I didn't update sooner. I didn't get the chance to use the computer the last couple days. I'm really, really sorry. I was literally ready to throw myself out my window yesterday.**

**But yeah.**

**Hungary: Elizaveta**  
><strong>Belgium: Anri<strong>  
><strong>Netherlands: Lars<strong>  
><strong>Norway: Lukas<strong>  
><strong>Denmark: Matthias<strong>  
><strong>Iceland: Eiríkur<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Another old random town. Another random old attack.<em>

_She knew nothing. Absolutely nothing._

* * *

><p><em>I've become so numb, I can't feel you there<br>Become so tired, so much more aware  
>I'm becoming this, all I want to do<br>Is be more like me and be less like you  
>Can't you see that you're smothering me,<br>Holding too tightly, afraid to lose control?  
>'Cause everything that you thought I would be<br>Has fallen apart right in front of you._

_Numb-Linkin Park_

* * *

><p>"I haven't known Razmus long. We met a couple years ago when he came to discuss the possibility of a...well, someone who wasn't talented with water. Someone who was talented with fire. " Elizaveta said as she dampened a cloth to clean Eiríkur's cuts. "I'm guessing that's you."<p>

"Yes." Eiríkur sighed, his voice quiet. "That's me."

"He was worried, you know? He was sure everyone would find out, and go after whoever it was." She bent down in front of him, and pressed the cloth to the cut on his cheek.

"Why was he so worried?"

She smiled, and grabbed his arm, ripping the fabric that had been cut by the arrow. "He didn't want them-or you to be exact, to die. He's seen so much death. He doesn't wish to see anymore."

"But why did he come here?"

"We're...accepting. We don't care how you're talented, or if you aren't talented at all. Because all that matters is who you are, not what you are or what you can do. And he knew that. So he came here looking for help. And we said that when he found who it was, he could send them here."

"It took him a while." Eiríkur said, laughing.

"Well, with the little show that you put on back at your home, it wasn't that hard to figure it out." She said, patting him on the cheek.

"It wasn't my fault." He argued.

"I know it wasn't your fault." She said, her voice quiet. "You've never been taught how to control your talent. All you've been taught is how to suppress it, how to hide it. That's why I want to help you."

"How?" He asked.

"I want to teach you how to use your talent."

* * *

><p>"It'll only be a few more weeks until I know what little secret you've been hiding from me." Anri said, laughing. "Hopefully it isn't something stupid."<p>

"He isn't stu-it isn't stupid."

Anri stared at him for a second, silent. "Did you say...he?" She asked, tilting her head to the side.

"No!" Lars snapped. "I didn't."

"No-no, no. You said he. You said he isn't stupid." She insisted. "Who's he?

Lars stared off to the side, refusing to speak.

"I'm your sister. I think I have a right to know if you've been seeing someone." She said, crossing her arms over her chest. "Especially if it's someone where we're attacking."

"It's none of your business."

"Oh-it is, though. It is my business. Because we're going to be attacking Rjukan, and if you know someone there, then I should know."

"Why won't you just leave it alone?" He hissed, standing from the table. "It's my business, and no one elses."

"Might it be that you're in love with someone who lives there?" She teased, a smirk forming on her lips. "Maybe you're seeing someone who lives there, and they know you're coming. Or maybe they don't know you're coming, or maybe they don't even know you at all. What is it then?"

Before he could say anything, she cut him off.

"It might be that you love someone who lives there, like I said before. And they don't know you at all. So you're going to take them as a prisoner." She exclaimed, standing from the table.

"You don't know anything." He growled.

"But I do know." She said. "I've got it all figured out."

"No you don't."

"Yes I do." She said, laughing.

"So maybe you do." He sighed. "What are you going to do?"

"It's simple." She sang. "I'm going to find them before you do."

* * *

><p>"Tell me where my brother is." Lukas demanded, blocking Razmus from leaving his tent. "Or I'll kill you."<p>

Razmus laughed. "If you kill me then you'll never find out where he is. And besides, I promised him I would never tell anyone. And I intend to keep that promise."

"You said yourself that promises are easily broken."

Razmus sighed, and easily pushed Lukas to the side, allowing himself to exit his tent. "I know I said that. But just because you want me to break my promise isn't going to make me break it."

"Please." Lukas begged. "I just want to know if he's okay."

"If he found his way, then he'll be just fine."

"So what if he didn't find his way? What then?"

"Then hopefully Elizaveta found him."

"Who is she?"

Razmus sighed, and put his hands on Lukas's shoulders. "Your brother is fine, Lukas. You're going to hurt yourself if you don't stop worrying."

"I just need to find him."

"No you don't. What you need, is to calm down, and stop worrying about your brother, and start worrying about yourself. Now if you'll excuse me."

Lukas stared after Razmus as he walked away, never once looking back.

"Did you find out anything?"

Lukas turned to face Matthias, who had a hopeful look on his face.

"Nothing. I found out nothing." He said, sighing.

"Maybe we should just try-"

"He said that Eiríkur is fine." Lukas said, shaking his head. "For right now, I'm going to believe him."

"But what if he isn't fine?"

"Then we'll never know."


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm surprised that no one has guessed who Lars is talking about. Someone was close, but not quite right. But no need to worry, you'll find out soon enough. ;) And by that, I mean this chapter. Because interesting things happen...Okay maybe not that interesting but you get my point.**

**Hungary: Elizaveta**  
><strong>Belgium: Anri<strong>  
><strong>Netherlands: Lars<strong>  
><strong>Norway: Lukas<br>Denmark: Matthias  
>Iceland: Eiríkur<strong>

**Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**~iceland**

* * *

><p>"<em>But what if he isn't fine?"<em>

"_Then we'll never know."_

* * *

><p><em>Time shakes, found you at the water<br>At first you were my father, now I love you like a brother  
>Earthquakes shake the dust behind you<br>This world at times will blind you  
>Still I know I'll see you there<br>Heartbreaks, the heavy world's upon your shoulders  
>Will we burn or we just smolder<br>Somehow I know I'll find you there  
>I wanna see if you can change it, change it<br>Still I know I'll see you there_

_Come a Little Closer-Cage the Elephant_

* * *

><p>"How do you feel?" Elizaveta asked, hands folded neatly in her lap. She stared at Eiríkur expectantly, a small smile draped across her face.<p>

"Fine." He said, sighing.

"That's good." She said, nodding. "But tell me, aren't you angry? Don't you want...revenge? On Matthias? He's the one who caused you to reveal your talent. He's the one who almost got you killed! Don't you want to do something about it?" Her smile dropped, and was replaced with a glare. "He deserves to be punished." She said, her voice grim. "Don't you agree with me?"

"N-no!" He said, leaning away from her. "It's-it's not his fault."

"Yes, it is." She said, shaking her head. "And what about your mother? How she forced you to hide who you really were. How she hated you."

"She didn't hate me…" He said. "She...was just scared…"

"She was scared. She was scared of _you_. She could never love you. She thought that you were a freak. A _monster_."

The fire between them erupted, twisting and turning, rising up into the sky.

And as soon as it had risen, it fell, back into a simple flame.

Eiríkur's eyes, which were normally a light violet, were completely red.

"You see…" Elizaveta said, smiling. "Your emotions are what control your talent. You let your anger control it. All that rage, stored away inside of you, it's what fuels it. But you'll never be able to control your talent if you don't control your rage. You have to learn to control your rage before you can ever use your talent."

"I'm not a monster." Eiríkur said, his eyes going back to their normal violet.

"I know you're not." Elizaveta said. "Because if you really are a monster, then so am I. Then so is your brother, so is Matthias. If you're a monster, then so is everyone else. You're not a monster."

"Then why did this happen to me?"

She sighed. "The world is a cruel place." She said. "But it's not all bad. And what you were gifted with isn't either."

"Gifted?" He said, laughing. "This is a gift?"

"You just don't see it." She said, shaking her head.

He remained silent, staring down at his lap.

"I'm sorry." He said, his voice cracking.

"There's nothing to be sorry for."

* * *

><p>He wished that he hadn't woken up.<p>

He was chained to a wall, his hands forced behind his back. There was a cloth tied over his mouth, preventing him from screaming. The room was dark, and every so often he could hear footsteps, but he could never tell where they were coming from.

He wanted to go back to sleep. He wanted it to be a dream.

The door opened, streaming light in. A woman stood in the doorway, a knife in her hand. She stepped in, not closing the door.

"So you're finally awake?" She asked, her face lighting up. "I was wondering when you were going to. My big brother was worried about you. Oh! I'm terribly sorry. let me get that silly little cloth so you can talk!" She bent down in front of him, raising the knife and cutting the cloth, letting it fall from his mouth to the floor.

"Where am I?" He asked as soon as it was off.

"On a boat." She said. "But don't even bother trying anything. Those straps around your wrists will stop you from using your talent, so it's useless. Any other questions?"

"Who are you?"

She laughed. "That's not important. You should be focusing on why you're here."

"Then explain."

"You see, I'm the leader of...well let's just say we're...interesting people. We attacked your village. We killed everyone. Except you. Wasn't that nice of us?"

She paused, allowing it to sink in.

Everyone was dead but him.

Everyone.

"Why?" He hissed through gritted teeth.

"My big brother had a little secret. And I finally found it out! You're his little secret. He wanted to protect you, Lukas. He wanted to make sure that no one hurt you. But, it seems that he failed. It's sad, isn't it? Oh! And if you're wondering who my brother is, you'll find out soon enough."

She glanced down at the knife and paused, as if contemplating something, before waving and stepping back out, slamming the iron door behind her.

Everyone was dead.

He was alone.

* * *

><p><em>A girl sat by herself at the edge of the water, playing with a doll made of wood. She hummed to herself, listening to the crashing of the waves. Everything was peaceful. Quiet. Like it always was.<em>

_She didn't feel the arrow pierce her chest._

_She didn't hear the drums beating._

_She didn't hear the screaming._

_Lifeless eyes stared up into the sky. What once was bright, was now dull. _

_She still gripped the doll tightly in her hand, a smile still placed across her face._

"_She's dead." Someone said, staring down at her body._

"_Of course she is. We ordered them to kill everyone."_

_There was silence._

"_I wish we hadn't."_

"_Are you growing soft?"_

_More silence._

"_Of course not."_

"_Good."_

* * *

><p><strong>I bet everyone thought Lars was talking about Eiríkur. But noooooppppeeee. He was talking about Lukas. And you'll find out soon enough.<strong>

**And I'm so glad I finally got to this part in the story. It leads up to things that I am dying to write.**

**~iceland**


	6. Chapter 6

**Lots of shit happens this chapter, so watch out. Everything gets all intense. Sort of.**

**And I fixed the thing in Lukas's part last chapter...I only realized I had fudged up after I posted it.../sigh So if you want to go reread it then you can but it's not that different.**

**Also, you guys might hate me this chapter. You'll understand why soon enough.**

**Warning: Slight gore**

**Hungary: Elizaveta**  
><strong>Belgium: Anri<strong>  
><strong>Netherlands: Lars<strong>  
><strong>Norway: Lukas<br>Denmark: Matthias  
>Iceland: Eiríkur<strong>

**Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**~iceland**

* * *

><p><em>"She's dead." Someone said, staring down at her body.<em>

_"Of course she is. We ordered them to kill everyone."_

_There was silence._

_"I wish we hadn't."_

_"Are you growing soft?"_

_More silence._

_"Of course not."_

_"Good."_

* * *

><p><em>I came here for sanctuary<br>Away from the winds and the sounds of the city  
>I came here to get some peace<br>Way down deep where the shadows are heavy  
>I can't help but think of you<br>In these four walls my thoughts seem to wander  
>To some distant century<br>When everyone we know is six feet under  
>When all of our friends are dead and just a memory<br>And we're side by side it's always been just you and me  
>For all to see…<br>When our lives are over, and all that remains...  
>Are our skulls and bones, let's take it to the grave...<em>

_Skulls-Bastille_

* * *

><p><em>One second everything had been quiet. Normal. Then the next, everything went to hell. The ground shook, before jagged pieces of rock erupted from the ground, piercing anyone who stood in their path.<em>

_They ran. But they weren't fast enough._

_The ground cracked, opening up deep holes in the Earth. Screams were drowned out as people fell in, the sounds of their bones cracking when they hit the bottom replacing the screaming._

_Arrows rained down on them from above._

_In the distance, they could hear drums beating._

_They tried to get away. But it was too late._

_They were already dead._

* * *

><p>Somehow he had gotten away. Somehow he had hid, and they hadn't found him. He had survived. But when he came out of hiding, he wished that he had died along with everyone else. He wished that he had been the first one to go.<p>

Bodies littered the ground, soaking the Earth with blood. Giant cracks and holes were scattered around, pieces of jagged rock stuck out from the ground, bodies hanging lifelessly from the sharp ends. Blood trickled down the sides to the ground.

His legs shook, and he fell to his knees. Tears pricked at the corner of his eyes, before falling down his face.

Everyone was dead.

He was the last one left.

"Or maybe I'm not..." He breathed, gripping his shoulders tightly, his knuckles turning white.

A small smile played out on his lips, and he let out a shaky laugh.

It was impossible. Almost impossible.

But maybe Eiríkur was still alive. Maybe he had been alive this whole time, just hiding. Just out of his grasp.

He remembered Razmus had told him of somewhere down South, of a place he used to visit when he was younger.

Maybe he had told Eiríkur to go there.

Maybe.

Matthias pushed himself from the ground, his whole body shaking.

He didn't care if it killed him.

He was going to find Eiríkur.

* * *

><p>"You have to be able to understand that fear can drive people to do the most horrible of things. Your mother was afraid of what you can do. She thought that if she let be able to control your talent, you would use it for destruction. She loved you, but she was afraid." Elizaveta brushed stray strands of hair from his face behind his ear. "And I know you're angry, but you have to let that anger go. You can't let your anger control you."<p>

"My mother loved me?" Eiríkur said, laughing. "She hated me. She wasn't afraid of what I can do. She was afraid of me. To her, I was a monster. A freak. She would always remind me that I wasn't like them. That I was different. That if anyone found out, I would be the cause of our deaths. She-"

"You see?" Elizaveta said, her voice gentle. "You're angry. You're upset. And you can't let it go. Because for all of your life you were treated as a freak. But you have to let it go, because if you don't, your anger is going to control you and make you the monster everyone thinks you are."

"You want me to let it go?" Eiríkur asked incredulously, scoffing. "Let it go? And there's no making me a monster. I already am one."

"Do you like being a monster?" She asked quietly.

There was a moment of silence as he took the words in.

"Do you like being a freak? Do you like it? Do you enjoy the fact that people are afraid of you? That...I'm afraid of you…"

"You're...afraid of me?"

Elizaveta smiled. "I'm not just afraid. I'm terrified. Everyday I can't help but think that you'll try to kill me, that you'll burn everything I love to the ground. You're a freak…" She paused. "A...monster."

"I knew it."

Elizaveta held her breath.

She knew it had been a bad idea. She knew that she had been wrong to say it. To lie to him. She wanted to say something, to reassure him, to tell him she had been lying, that she was only trying to help him. But the words caught in her throat.

"I don't know why I trusted you."

"Eir-"

"You're just like everyone else." He hissed, balling his hands into fists. "But don't worry...You're right...I am a freak...and you've seen him..."

Fire entrapped his hands. A smirk rose on his lips.

"But you haven't seen the monster just yet."

* * *

><p><strong>So many reasons to hate me this chapter...hehe…<strong>

**I hope you enjoyed it.**

**~iceland**


End file.
